Ë
Hallo wereld! �� Het is vandaag feest! Musa (van Winx Club) en Iginio Straffi (de baas achter Winx) zijn jarig! Van Harte Gefeliciteerd!  Hopelijk mogen we nog vele jaren zien van Musa in Winx! En hopelijk blijft Iginio nog veel leuke en spannende Afleveringen maken voor ons! En welkom in deze nieuwe Update! Hopelijk hebben jullie er zin in, vandaag is de zo beloofde Update over Bloom in Magical Bloom! In de afsluiting van Maandag had ik gezegt dat ik hierover een Update over zou maken. Zoals in de titel al staat zullen we vandaag veel discussieren over Bloom’s kracht: Was Bloom de Fee van de Wind in Magical Bloom? Het klinkt misschien op eerste gezicht vreemd. Bloom’s kracht is toch de Drakenvlam, haar spreuken zijn voornamelijk vuur-gebaseerd, toch? Wat heeft Wind daar ooit iets mee te maken? Vandaag zullen we kijken naar veel aanwijzingen en bewijzen dat Bloom misschien geen Drakenvlam-fee was in Magical Bloom, maar haar kracht totaal anders was! Laten we beginnen: In de Review van Magical Bloom Deel 1 (met De Winx hun concept-arts) heb ik al beetje over gehad dat Bloom waarschijnlijk een andere kracht had in Magical Bloom. Maar dat was gewoon een gedachte. Maar nu ik meer onderzoek heb gedaan heb ik meer nieuwe aanwijzingen ontdekt dat Bloom misschien niet de Fee van De Drakenvlam was. De kleine Trailer die op deze Site staat zie 22 seconden beelden van Magical Bloom. Maar er viel me iets op: Geen Drakenvlam! Misschien verbaasd dat je op eerste gezicht niet. Waarom zou de Drakenvlam meteen moeten worden geintroduceerd via een Trailer? Ik vindt van wel! De Drakenvlam speelt een groot deel in Seizoen 1 – en sinds Magical Bloom soort prototype is van Winx Seizoen 1. In de Specials Trailer van Seizoen 1 werdt de Drakenvlam wel geintroduceerd, omdat Bloom het hoofdkarakter is en vooral waar het omdraaide. Dus, waar is de Drakenvlam in Magical Bloom? �� Mijn theorie: De Drakenvlam was er nog niet, en werdt later pas door de makers bedacht. Dat betekend dus dat Bloom een andere soort fee was, zoals waar het vandaag vooral over gaat. De Drakenvlam is waar Bloom’s krachten uitkomt. Zonder de Drakenvlam had Bloom haar vuur-krachten niet. Waarom wordt dan gezegt dat De Trix, zichzelf jonger maakte om de Drakenvlam te stelen, als hij er niet is? Er is nog een andere optie: De Drakenvlam was er wel. Maar niet in Bloom. Herriner je je nog dat De Trix in Seizoen 1 in het begin eerst achter Stella’s toverring aanzaten, omdat ze dachten dat de Drakenvlam daarin zat. Ik denk dat in Magical Bloom de Drakenvlam echt in Stella’s scepter zat. Aan het einde van de Magical Bloom zie je De Trix iets doen met een ei. En meestal in Trailer komt het belangrijkste als laatste, dus misschien had het ei wel een grotere rol. Ik denk dat Stella’s ring daarin zat. Je denkt misschien nu aan die Aflevering uit Seizoen 1 waar De Trix de eieren betoveren, maar dat was een hele kist met eieren. Dit was er maar een. Dat ei had zeker iets belangrijks.. Nu we weten dat Bloom niet de fee van de Drakenvlam was in Magical Bloom, wat voor kracht had ze dan? Zoals, ik al eerder zei, was Bloom misschien de fee van De Wind. Maar hoe kunnen we dat echt bewijzen? �� Op Bloom’s Mattel 2004 pop van Seizoen 1 zie je aan de achterkant van de doos een beschrijving (bovenstaande foto). Mijn vertaling: ’Ik ben Bloom van Winx Club – De Fee van De Wind. Mijn magische krachten groeien met de wind, net als een vuur’. Sommige mensen denken dat dit slechte vertaling is of dat het alleen betekend voor de pop. Maar dat lijkt m erg onwaarschijnlijk, sinds: 1) Hoe kunnen ze zo een grote vertalings-fout maken? 2) Het kan niet alleen betekend zijn voor de pop, sinds alle andere Winx poppen van deze collecties wel correcte kracht hebben. Toen ik dit voor het eerst zag was ik ontzettend verbaasd en onder de indruk. Als ik het hierover had met mijn vriendin, vertelde ze dat ze zich iets herrinert uit ver verleden over Bloom, Fee van de Wind en dat ze het ergens lang geleden heeft gelezen �� Zou Bloom echt de Fee van De Wind geweest zijn? Het kan geen toeval zijn, sinds dit is weleens vaker is voorgekomen! Herriner je je nog dat op Layla’s Mattel pop de naam ’Gladis’ stond? Dat was haar concept-naam! En de Giochi Preziosi Tecna pop had Tecna’s Magical Bloom gezicht! Er vielen me nog wat dingen op van die tekst op de doos. Wat betekend ’Mijn magische krachten groeien met de wind, net als een vuur’? Er zijn drie opties: 1) Als de wind sterker wordt, wordt Bloom sterker. 2) Bloom kan de kracht van De Wind manipuleren. 3) ’De Wind’ is iets wat lijkt op de Drakenvlam. Wat denk jij? Laat het weten in de reacties hieronder. En waarom staat er op de Mattel-website ’Bloom van Winx Club komt van de planeet Aarde en is het nieuwste lid van de Winx Club’. De nieuwste lid? Betekend dat de Winx Club al bestond, voordat Bloom naar Alfea kwam? �� Er zit een mogelijkheid in! Herriner je je nog in Seizoen 1 dat Stella eerder al op Alfea was, voor de andere Winx? Maar eraf was getrapt omdat ze het drankjes-lokaal had laten ontploffen? Misschien waren alle Winx in Magical Bloom al op Alfea, en kwam Bloom later pas? �� Ik heb zo een gevoel dat Stella in Magical Bloom de leider was van Winx Club. Ze was in het begin van Seizoen 1 zo minder onhandig, ze leek heel volwassen en veel wijzer, en had veel verantwoordelijkheids gevoel – en zoals ik al zei, in haar Magical Bloom schets leek ze best volwassen. En sinds ze in Winx Club ouder is dan de rest. Daarna werdt ze meer een leeghoofderige-type. Wat denk jij? Maar mijn theorie stopt hier niet bij, er zijn nog meer bewijzen dat Bloom de Fee van de Wind was. De bovenstaande foto is van Bloom’s Magical Bloom Transformatie. Bloom draagt altijd veel blauw, niet alleen in Magical Bloom, maar ook door heel Winx Club heen. Maar blauw heeft niks te maken met de Drakenvlam, veel mensen vinden het daarom raar dat Bloom blauw draagt. Iedere Winx draagt een kleur dat past bij hun element. Waarom Bloom niet? �� Dit is mijn theorie: Blauw wordt geassocieerd met wind en de lucht! Bloom draagt veel blauw als sinds Magical Bloom, omdat ze eerst een andere kracht had: Ze was Fee van De Wind. Als je kijkt naar haar feeën-transformatie zegt het nooit vuurfee! En ik ontdekte zelfs een soort symbolisme. Weet je nog dat Sky eigenlijk Engels is voor ’Lucht’? Het is beetje rare naam voor iemand, maar voor Bloom Wind-fee niet! Sky is de lucht, en Bloom is de wind, een perfecte balans dus. Nu is het niet meer zo raar, als je het zo bekijkt �� Maar dan zou ze niet meer tegenovergestelde van Icy zijn. Icy kan ook winden maken! Misschien hebben ze het daarom veranderd �� Ik heb hier al in de Update van Magical Bloom Review Dee l erover gehad. Maar ik vertel er nog een keer over: In de Winx Club PC Game van 2005 heeft Bloom een aanval genaamd ’Piercing Wind’ (NL: Snijdende Wind). De spreuk heeft een effect van wolken, en het blaast naar de vijand als een Windvlaag! Waarom zou Bloom een wind-spreuk hebben? Als ze de Fee van de Wind is natuurlijk. In de Game gebruikt Bloom bijna geen vuur-spreuken. Ze heeft een vlammen-spreuk (Tidal Flame) en ze kan een vuur-draak maken, maar ook paar spreuken niets met vuur te maken, zoals wind en andere energie! Waarom zou een vuur-fee, spreuken hebben die.. niks met vuur te maken hebben? Tenzij ze een andere soort kracht had, natuurlijk! Het kan zijn dat ze de fee van vuur én De Wind was. Vuur heeft zuurstof nodig om te branden! �� Maar zelfs op sommige afbeeldingen van Bloom op het internet zien we haar andere krachten gebruiken. Neem deze onderstaande afbeelding. Zie je goed wat Bloom hier doet? Meestal zie je op Bloom afbeelding dat ze wordt omhuld door zee van vlammen. Maar dit zijn geen vlammen, dit lijkt wel op een windvlaag dat Bloom omhuld! Dit lijkt in mijn ogen niet op vlammen. Wat denk jij? Laat het weten in de reacties hieronder. Ik weet het. Ik weet het. Deze afbeelding is geen Magical Bloom stijl. Deze stijl lijkt meer op wat we nu kennen. Maar vergeet niet dat we nog een Winx-prototype hebben, Winx, Just Fairies. Het kan zijn dat Bloom daar nog steeds wind-fee was. Winx, Just Fairies is de allerlaatste stadium van Winx Club en is alles (bijna) zoals we het nu kennen. Zoals, je ziet heeft Bloom zelfs een ster op haar shirt! Ze heeft altijd harten., en zelfs op dit oude logo zie je sterren! Waarom heeft ze hier sterren? �� Je moet ook goed kijken naar hoe de sterren zijn getekend. Bloom’s sterren soeven, als voorbij schieten, of flitsen. Net als een wind! Iedereen van De Winx heeft haar oude logo getekend als gebaseerd op haar kracht: Flora heeft bloemen. Musa heeft muzieknoten, Stella harten, en Bloom sterren. Het is vreemd, sinds Stella meestal diegene is met sterren en Bloom meestal diegene met harten. Maar op de oude logos van De Winx waren Bloom en Stella’s patronen om gewisselt! Mysterieus allemaal, toch? �� Dit was de Update over waarom Bloom misschien de Fee van De Wind was in Magical Bloom. Hopelijk heeft de zo beloofde Update jullie blij gemaakt. Wat denk jij van mijn theorie? Denk je dat dit waar is, of is het te ver gezocht? Laat je mening weten in de reacties hieronder (of het Forum-Topic). Voordat ik Update afsluit: Voor diegene die wachten op het vervolg van Bloomix On Earth. Hij is uitgesteld, sinds deze wat extra-langer wordt als de voorgaande. Hij staat gepland voor volgende week Maandag. Kijk er dus naar uit! En excuses voor het wachten. Ik zie jullie in de volgende Update! ��